Seraphiel (The Great Return)
Seraphiel is an angel created by God as well as the first Seraph and the highest of all angels but Archangels . Biography Seraphiel is created by God shortly before the Primordial War, God created him to be a general for his future children . Seraphiel fight Erebus during the Primordial War . He sees Azrael join Death and sees that as a betrayal . When God created the first humans and ask to the angels to bow before them, Seraphiel was the second to bow before them quickly followed by the not-fallen Archangels . He was one of the angels against Lucifer and becomes the third-in-command of Heaven after God leaves . Personnality Seraphiel is a clever and cunning man who loves his father, his siblings and his uncles, he is quick to anger, especially when a discussion is about his father . He is also extremely protective of his brothers especially Menadel, Raphael and Michael, he was also very close of Samyazza but that relation irreparably decreased when Lucifer rebelled . He considers Michael as his best friend . He don't very like Eve but don't hate her either . Powers and Abilities * Extreme Power : Seraphiel can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Grigori-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Seraphiel is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles, Nature and Primordial Beasts-Level Entities as well as Archangels-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : Seraphiel can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Seraphiel don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Seraphiel is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Seraphiel is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Grigori, he is immune to all weapons other than Angel Swords, Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Seraphiel can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Seraphiel is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Seraphiel can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can kill him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can kill him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can heavily hurt him even if Seraphiel can overwhelm them, however, Kronus is equal to him . * Grigoris : The Grigoris can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Seraphiel . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Seraphiel . * Seraph Blades : They can kill Seraphiel . * Angels Swords : They can heavily hurt Seraphiel . * The Colt : The Colt can kill anything except five things in all creation . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Seraphiel can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Equipment * '''Two Seraph Blades : Seraphiel have two Seraph Blades, one of them is his own one, the other belong to Azrael . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Seraphs Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Great Return